1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to display devices for marine vehicles, and more particularly, to navigation information displays for marine navigation
2. Description of the Related Art
In marine vehicles such as a motor boat having outboard motor, the engine speed and boat speed display provided at the steering wheel need to be altered depending on the type of engine within the outboard motor. That is, one speed meter displaying the engine speed is sufficient for a single installed outboard motor, but when two or more outboard motors are mounted, plural speed meters need to be installed. Therefore, the number of speed meters or gauges must be altered depending on the number of outboard motors mounted.
In addition, a boat speed meter displaying the boat speed, fuel consumption meter displaying the outboard motor fuel level, and other meters must be provided in addition to the speed meter, resulting in the requirement to alter the number of meters provided to comply with the number of devices including outboard motors mounted on the hull. Additionally, a designer or boat builder may have to alter the layout of the dashboard panel at the steering wheel so as to accommodate more gauges. Such modifications are troublesome and can be costly.
In order to eliminate such problems, a display device for mounting on a movable body has been suggested, which displays the broadcast images, navigation map, operational information, audio-visual equipment operation information, vehicle information related to speed and fuel, views from the monitoring camera to look around the vehicle, selectively and simultaneously on the screen depending on the user's operation (See Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 6-195056).